


Waiting...

by pinkdiamonds



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: John is forced to wait.





	Waiting...

The soft leathery suede restraints held the naked dark haired man spread eagle in the center of a large bed in an unexplored part of the city. They were at the very top of a building in a room that was hidden from all sensors and one that was not found on any map.

“What do you plan on telling Elizabeth?” he panted softly.

“That you’re tied up doing something for me,” he answered with a smirk. “It’s not even a lie, you know. This is for me and god knows I deserve whatever I want, being the smartest man in two galaxies and saving our asses on a regular basis.”

“Can’t say I disagree with you, Rodney. Just – just don’t be too long,” Sheppard said writhing slowly and trying to ignore his swollen, throbbing cock.

Rodney bent brushing a soft kiss against John’s lush mouth. “I’m going to be sitting in a meeting picturing you all tied up and waiting for me to do whatever I want. When I come back, I’m going to fuck your mouth first and then I’m going to turn you over and fuck that pretty ass.”

John moaned and leaned into the kiss as best he could. He watched Rodney leave and began to wait…


End file.
